Yin and Yang
by Nikorah of the West
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have already mated and have had their first set of children, Tsukiko and Aki. But when war threatens the West, Rin takes her now teenage kids and goes into hiding to keep them safe. Along the way, they find the true meaning of family and love as they protect each others backs and those they care for. Who knew they were the perfect yin and yang? R&R?
1. Preface

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**And I also stated that I would do maybe two stories that are novel like so here is one! Enjoy!**

_Preface_

Sesshomaru winced as he heard his mate cry out in pain and his pitiful sister-in-law chanting, "Push! Push!" It was starting to grow on his nerves.

"C'mon, Rin! Only one more! You'll be done. I promise!" Kagome called out and Rin shot her a glare. She knew that her friend had already gone through the birthing but did she really have to cheer her on? Didn't she know how much this really hurt?

"Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed out as she pushed with all her might squeezing the life out of Sango's hands in the process as the cry of a baby was heard.

"It's a girl!" Kagome called out as she cut the umbilical cord and washed it as fast as she could. There was still another on the way. She called for one of the village woman and handed the baby to her. Rin feebly reached for her daughter with a smile on her face but Kagome shook her head and Rin screamed out in pain. The second was to be born now.

"This is your daughter, my lord," the woman said as she walked out and handed the child to him. He took it and looked down at her eyes. Like Kagome turned immortal the night she mated Inuyasha and had half-demon babies, Rin turned into an immortal the night that he gave her the mating mark. Their child was a full demon with his marking and eyes but her mother's light brown hair. She was a blessing just like her mother was.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed from inside the hut and he fought the urge to go to her. He knew coming here was a bad idea with the smirk Inuyasha was giving him. He could tell that it hurt him not being able to help his mate in her time of need.

"Last one, Rin! C'mon, you can do it! Push!" Kagome cried from inside and Sesshomaru began to pace while rocking the baby in his arms back and forth instinctively. Rin gave out one last scream of pain and then the sound of crying was heard once more. Sesshomaru stopped his pacing and stood just outside the flap.

"It's a boy! You have fraternal twins!" Kagome cried out happily and Sesshomaru bit back a beam of pride. He has a daughter and a son, both worthy heirs to the West.

"Please allow him and my daughter in, Kagome-san. I want to see them both," Rin said weakly as Kagome checked to make sure Rin wasn't still bleeding, which she wasn't. "Please?"

Kagome looked up and nodded in consent. Rin smiled, her golden eyes sparkling with happiness as she was handed her son.

"What will you name them?" Kagome asked and Rin thought for a minute.

"How about Tsukiko for our daughter?" Sesshomaru suggested with a soft light to his eyes and Rin beamed at him as he made his way over to her.

"The child of the moon..I like it. And our son?" She asked and he shook his head as he sat down next to her.

"I shall leave that up to you, mate," he said with a soft tone and Rin leaned her head on his shoulder as she thought.

"What about Aki?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Autumn. It shall fit nicely," Sesshomaru said with a nod and they both looked down at the twin pups in their arms. Aki had his father's hair and markings but his mother's chocolate brown eyes from when she was not mated. His twin older sister contrasted his looks with her light brown hair and golden eyes though she bore the same markings. They were the perfect yin and yang.

"The heirs to the throne," they said together and smiled. Things will turn out interesting in the future.

**How'd I do...is this okay? I need your guys opinion on this cause it is to be made into an actual story (as stated above) so I need to know. Review and you'll get cookies! ^^**


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**And I also stated that I would do maybe two stories that are novel like so here is one! Enjoy!**

**And to icegirljenni and MonNos- you guys get many many cookies for reviewing! Thank you so much! And icegirljenni you are totally right! **

_Chapter One_

Aki growled as his older twin sister got praise for being the best at swordsmanship and martial arts. Tsukiko, when no one was looking, stuck her tongue out at her little brother and laughed. She just loved to rile him up.

"Father, can we go again?" Aki asked and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his son. He must really want to best his sister at something.

"Of course," he replied and Aki smiled at him before going into a battle stance. Rin shook her head as her son charged her mate first and flew through the air.

"That boy will never learn," her best friend and maid said with a shake of her head and Rin couldn't help but agree.

"Oh, my poor twin. Too weak to beat our father in a match," Tsukiko said in mock sadness and smirked as she sat down by her mother. "He should just stop trying."

"Now, Tsukiko, just because your brother can't beat your father in a match means that you can," Rin scolded and her daughter scoffed. She reminded her of her brother-in-law at the moment.

"I could most likely beat Father with my eyes closed," Tsukiko said with a wave of her head and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Is that a challenge, pup?" Sesshomaru called and Tsukiko smiled.

"Why of course, Father," she said sweetly and Rin face palmed. Her daughter was going to get herself killed!

Aki saw an opening and swung at it but his father blocked him and he nodded in approval.

"You are getting better," he praised and his son beamed at him as he broke the connection and ducked out of the way of his father's claws. Rin watched in satisfaction as Aki made a hit on her mate for the first time. He has learned what he needed to do.

_I might have the chance to actually beat him this time, _Aki thought in joy as his father made another swing and he ducked and rolled out of the way. Sesshomaru was nodding in approval as he made another hit then another. He was getting better.

"Please! I can do that in my sleep, Aki," Tsukiko called with a smirk and her mother gave her a glare. She always made sure to have her brother lose his focus.

Aki didn't listen to her and made another hit as he dodged and ducked every attack his father made at him. His son improved with the extra training he was giving him. Tsukiko doesn't need to know about it, just yet.

"Hiya!" Aki cried out as he swung down with the wooden katana and Sesshomaru parried.

"You have gotten stronger and faster, my son," Sesshomaru stated while looking at the splitting wood in either katana. "But not strong or fast enough." Sesshomaru broke the connection and punched his son in the face. Aki went flying and landed head first against a stone wall. He couldn't get up.

Tsukiko stood there staring at her twin brother before laughing and pointing at him. "He-he hasn't gotten better at all!"

"Tsukiko, hush!" Her mother barked as she made her way over to her son and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief and shook her head with a chuckle. He was out cold.

"Mate," Rin called out softly and he made his way over to Rin, "use full strength against our daughter. She needs to learn some humility." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded as he threw the wooden katan at Tsukiko and Aki's trainer and got a new one. No holding back this time.

**The next chapter will surprise you! Cookies to those that can guess why or review and tell me what they think of my action...(I know it's not that good but it's the best i got for now) ^^ So read and review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**And I also stated that I would do maybe two stories that are novel like so here is one! Enjoy!**

**And to icegirljenni and MonNos- you guys get many many cookies for reviewing! Thank you so much! **

**icegirljenni- Fine. Gingerbread for you instead. And you don't need to worry about Rin. You'll see why soon.**

**MonNos- Hahaha. I can understand why you said that and I have to totally agree. He is hot, strong, handsome, sexy, ect and don't get embarrassed over it. I'm not. I recently started seeing out of the brother zone (a fanfic is to blame...now I blush every time I read a fanfic with *ahem* his shirt off xD) So yeah. ^^ I totally get it.**

_Chapter Two_

Tsukiko hald her wooden sword in front of her and motioned with her hand for her father to charge. He raised an eyebrow but complied and charged full speed. Tsukiko's eyes widened a fraction and she rolled and brought her sword up as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as Rin shook her head at her eldest child.

"Father, you should at least go a little easier on her. She was only messing around," Aki said and watched as Tsukiko rolled away and brought her wooden katana up to parry him again.

"Thought you could beat this Sesshomaru with your eyes closed, pup?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk and Tsukiko scowled at him. She'll show him! Well, maybe.

Before Tsukiko could charge at her father, an alarm rang throughout the palace and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. Someone is attacking his home?

"Rin-"

"I'm on it. Follow me, my children. It is time we leave the palace," Rin said and held out her hands for them to take. Aki looked at his mother in worry as he ignored her hand and stood beside her protectively. Tsukiko followed suit and asked a servant for their swords. They would need them if they were to leave.

"Here is Tsukiakari and Ameissui, my lord and lady," the servant said with a bow and held out two sheathed swords. Aki grabbed Tsukiakari and Tsukiko grabbed Ameissui.

"We need to leave now. Your father will follow us shortly," Rin said and Aki and Tsukiko exchanged glances but nodded allowing their mother to lead.

"You shall not escape!" A voice bellowed and Tsukiko and Aki were pushed aside as a demon made their way over to their mother.

"No! Mother!" The twins cried out together but they didn't need to as she pulled a katana out of her kimono sleeve and beheaded the demon. They stared at their mother in awe as she beckoned them forward and they complied.

They left the palace and went into the shadow's of the forest as Rin stared at the palace in anticipation. Where was he? He should have been here by now.

A messenger bird flew over to them and landed on Rin's shoulder. She grabbed the slip of parchment paper off of it's leg and read it to herself before dropping it with a gasp.

Tsukiko grabbed it and made her way over to her brother so they could read it together.

_Rin, _

_You must leave the lands for it isn't safe for you or the pups to be here anymore. As soon as I deal with the intruders and who sent them, I will come find you. Be safe and keep together. That is all I ask of you._

_Sesshomaru._

Tsukiko choked back a sob as Aki stared at it sadly. Someone wanted them dead. All three of them. And his father was gonna deal with them. Alone.

**Tsukiakari means moonlight and Ameissui means rain drop. Later on I will tell you why I picked these names. Just not now. Review and tell me what you think. xD**


End file.
